Deseo Profundo
by Delta Elena
Summary: Rukia la vio aquella tarde y le parecio tan graciosa y hermosa, no pudo controlar ese deseo profundo por tenerla. No Yuri


**Personajes pertenecientes a Tite Kubo pero la historia me pertenece, Advertencia no es Yuri ni nada parecido así que si entraste emocionado por creer que habría algo más que amistad entre estas dos chicas; me disculpo por haber creado falsas ilusiones.**

**De la serie de Bleach un pequeño suceso que ocurrió entre estas dos chicas que tienen un Deseo Profundo, un deseo entre Rukia y Orihime**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Deseo Profundo**

La siguiente historia sucede en un periodo de paz mucho antes de los sucesos ocurridos del ataque de Aizen, claro está lo que sucedió no afecto para nada la historia; tan así que ni siquiera Ichigo Kurosagi estuvo enterado lo cual le sigue causando una gran preocupación.

Aquella tarde era más fría de lo normal, muchas personas se habían abrigado no era para menos que el servicio meteorológico había pronosticado lluvias tempranas después de todo quien deseaba pescar algún resfriado.

Rukia no era la excepción llevaba un suerte oscuro que le abrigaba muy bien, sus guantes típicos que no poseían ningún poder especial más que el de estar a la moda; quien la culparía eran adorables a su punto de vista.

Estaba parada a media calle observando a las personas pasar, en realidad estaba demasiado aburrida.

Había pasado parte del día buscando a Ichigo ya que no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente y sin duda con el podría tener algo que hacer, pero no había sentido ninguna presencia ni de él ni de nadie en absoluto no sabía si debía preocuparse o sentirse relajada.

Suspiro con gran pesar, su deseo se apagaba como el día que muy pronto terminaría no comprendía cómo era posible que nadie estuviera; fue entonces que entro en pánico.

— ¿Acaso hubo un ataque sorpresa? ¿Y si todos están en problemas? ¿Tal vez todos son prisioneros en algún sitio?

Miro con mas detenimiento —Seguramente tienen un poder que evite que pueda sentirlos—después bajo la cabeza con mucha depresión—Rukia estas demasiado aburrida, imaginas demasiado.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de casa de Ichigo, tal vez cenar algo caliente le tranquilizara un poco y seguramente el ya estaría ahí molestando a su padre; mas de pronto se quedo quieta cuando su cuerpo sintió una fuerte punzada.

Del otro lado de la cera caminaba Orihime, lenta y majestuosamente casi como una diosa que pisaba con cuidado evitando que el suelo tocara sus pies; su rostro se ruborizo aquella imagen le pareció tan sublime que no supo cuanto tiempo retuvo su respiración.

—Vamos…no es correcto, pero es…bellísimo…Orihime se ve tan hermosa

No supo en qué momento comenzó a seguirla lenta y llamativamente, la gente que pasaba a su lado no podía evitar reír por los peculiares escondites de la pequeña chica; detrás de un semáforo o quizás detrás de alguna persona que solo escuchaba las ordenes que quedarse quieto.

Lo cierto era que Rukia no deseaba perderla de vista, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza al ver a Orihime que se desconocía por completo; ¿cómo era posible que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos? ¿Y si estaba traicionando a la amistad con Orihime?

La espiaba como vulgar ladrón, la acosaba; no todavía no llegaba a tal punto pero temía llegar a lograrlo. Pero sin duda la vista de la alta y bella chica era irresistible; su cuerpo era tan detallado en aquel rosa suéter.

Se detuvo golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que la gente se congelo y la miro; lo siguiente fue ignorar el suceso y caminar lo más rápido posible la pequeña chica empezaba a causarles demasiado miedo.

—Kuchiki-San, ¿tienes algún problema?

La sorpresiva voz de Orihime le hizo caer al sentirse descubierta, la dulce sonrisa de su amiga le causo un terrible remordimiento sentía que la estaba traicionando por aquellos retorcidos sentimientos por parte de ella.

—Déjame ayudarte—dándole su mano mostrando una sonrisa aun más cálida—es raro que te tropieces así ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Rukia mordió sus labios sin poder evitar sujetar la mano de su amiga con fuerza, ella se dio cuenta al notar cierta preocupación en su amiga de cabellos negros; lo que hizo fue jalarla con un poco de fuerza hasta cubrirla con un fuerte y cálido abrazo que la derritió.

Su mano comenzó a subir y bajar de manera lenta por la espalda de Orihime, ya había pasado la línea y su delirio estaba a tal grado que el poco control que le quedaba se había perdido hace tanto tiempo que ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar; era tan suave ese tacto solo eso tenía en mente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—Orihime intento separarse de Rukia pero estaba tan apegada a ella que solo bajo los brazos y observar como la chica totalmente ruborizada no se despegada de su regazo.

Rukia reacciono de golpe bastante apenada buscando donde ocultar su rostro, Orihime no tenía la menor idea de lo que le pasaba a su amiga quien termino por caer al suelo.

—Perdóname…no merezco tu amistad

— ¿Ah?

—Es que…lo deseo tanto—señalando su pecho desconcertándola aun más

Orihime sonrió mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su amiga— ¿lo deseas cierto?—Rukia se ruborizo pero no pudo evitar mover la cabeza en afirmación; no tenia caso negarlo aquel roce tan suave y cálido era tal cual lo imagino.

Orihime la soltó mientras comenzaba a quitarse la sudadera rosa, Rukia le miraba como un pequeño niño al cual están por entregar un sabroso caramelo, el favorito caramelo que siempre has estado esperando con tantas ansias.

Rukia estiro los brazos aguardando con impaciencia, Orihime mordió sus labios mientras terminaba por quitarse la sudadera; la gente les miraba extrañada pero no parecía incomodar a las chicas que seguían en su propio trance.

Los negros ojos de Rukia parecían lanzar chispas de felicidad, se miraba al escaparate de la tienda Orihime parecía estar mucho más emocionada; tomo el gorro de su sudadera y lo coloco sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Orejitas de conejito—Rukia estaba muriendo de felicidad se veía, le cubría por completo pero la sudadera en color rosa le fascinaba y ahora la tenia puesta sin poder evitar dar brincos de felicidad.

Orihime le veía embobada era tan adorable había comprado aquella sudadera porque le parecía hermosa, pero sin duda en Rukia lucia aun mejor; ambas tenían ese deseo profundo por la sudadera rosa con orejas de conejo.

¿Quién podría negarse a cosa tan linda?

Ichigo pasaba del otro lado pero su mirada de gato perdido era lo único que comprendía, lo que hacían las dos chicas viendo el escaparate llamando la atención de la gente era algo que no lo hacía; tenía el deseo de ir y averiguarlo pero su lado cuerdo le indicaba que era mejor no averiguarlo.

Pero hasta la fecha le sigue preocupando, y es que en su cabeza sigue sin comprender para nada a las chicas. Tal vez si revisara su armario encontraría una sudadera en color rosa, la cual tiene un gorro en forma de orejas de conejo. Rukia lo usa los días en que hace mucho frio, Orihime compro uno nuevo porque es un deseo profundo que ambas comparten y que nadie más conoce; tal vez al resto parezca algo tonto pero para ellas es algo que les une a profundidad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haber leído esta historia, es algo tonta la idea pero espero que les haya gustado quería hacer algo de estas dos chicas hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, y creo que siendo Rukia con sus ideas y a veces dibujos que hace creo que algo mono con orejitas seria lo que las podría unir de este modo; algo como una hermandad que es como yo las veo.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
